


Oh You Motherfu-

by LadyAnput



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, F/M, Fights, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, One Night Stands, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22575712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAnput/pseuds/LadyAnput
Summary: A one night stand can be a fun thing, especially if you get a pretty date out of it. But, of course, things can never go quite right for Eva, now can it?
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 264





	Oh You Motherfu-

**Author's Note:**

> This has nothing to do with Seeing Green, it was just a funny idea that I talked with friends about that kinda turned into this mess. Have fun.

Eva yawned as she stretched her body, the sun's bright rays pulling her out of her sleep. She stretched and went to sit up, but realized something was holding her down. She blinked the blurriness out of her eyes and sat up, giving a soft chuckle as soon as she realized that a woman had her head on Eva's chest, asleep, and also realized both of them were very naked. Well, this was certainly a nice thing to wake up to.

At the sound of Eva's chuckle, the woman's eyes fluttered open and their eyes met. The woman's cheeks blossomed red and she quickly sat up, then held her head with a groan. 

"Mio Dio, my head really hurts.." The woman muttered softly, sitting back, finally allowing Eva to sit up, who herself was feeling a hangover coming on. "I had far too much to drink last night."

"You and I both." Eva agreed, then chuckled when the woman looked even more embarrassed. Suddenly Eva remembered; meeting this woman at a bar and talking with her for hours, flirting, and eventually going home with her. Her eyes drifted around the woman's bedroom before she smiled at her. "Do you need anything for that? I have some ibuprofen in my purse, that and water usually helps."

"Oh… Um, thank you." The woman's cheeks were even rosier now, but she smiled, knocking the air right out of Eva's lungs. Fuck, that was a gorgeous smile, on a gorgeous woman. "I guess we… Slept together."

"Yes, and you were wonderful." Eva hummed as she reached out and cupped the woman's cheek, running her thumb lightly over the woman's soft lips. "I wasn't rough or anything, was I? I've been told I get a bit fierce in bed."

"You were wonderful as well, I haven't felt like that in a long time." The woman admitted, her hazel eyes taking on a sparkle to them. Then she suddenly looked thoughtful, then embarrassed. "I'm sorry I.. I forgot your name."

"Eva. And yours?" Eva felt her grin widen as the woman laughed.

"Cécile." The woman returned warmly, then glanced over at the clock on the nightstand and let out a disappointed sigh. "I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to start getting ready for work."

One glance at the clock told Eva that she'd have to get ready too, but she didn't want this pretty woman out of her grasp just yet.

"Well if that's the case, why don't you and I have a nice shower." Eva murmured, pulling Cécile close and running her fingers through the woman's dark brown hair carefully. "Sounds nice, right?"

In response, Eva received a kiss.

…

"You didn't have to make breakfast." Cécile poured herself another mug of coffee as she watched Eva flip pancakes, smiling to herself.

"To be fair, I'm using your flour, eggs, milk, and other things." Eva pointed out and took a long swig from her own mug, both women now dressed for work. "And I kinda seduced you, so hopefully pancakes and bacon make up for that."

"I don't usually do that sort of thing. One night stands." Cécile took a seat at the kitchen table as Eva set two plates full of delicious breakfast. She blushed even more when she noticed the other watching her. "I mean, I have a daughter so I wouldn't want to be so careless. I think the only reason I actually took you home was because she's away at a sleepover." 

"Listen, Cécile, you don't need to explain yourself to me." Eva reached out and gently took the blabbering woman's left hand, then noticed the ring on her ring finger. "Oh… I'm so sorry, I didn't…"

"I'm not married." Cécile blurted out in a slight panic, then her face visibly coloured. "I mean… I'm sorry. My husband passed away a few years ago, I could just never bring myself to take off the ring."

"... I'm sorry. I hope I didn't cause you any pain." Eva bit her lower lip gently as Cécile looked away, carefully withdrawing her hand. "You really love your daughter, huh?"

"I do. I'm sorry, I don't mean to make you feel bad." Cécile put in, then took a long drink of her coffee, suddenly looking tired. "I just… I don't want to hurt my daughter. I've been so busy with work that I'm barely home, or barely have time to socialize. Those akuma attacks are getting out of control and she's terrified, her boyfriend keeps calling to check on her and she had such lovely friends who always want to hang out. I feel like if I start dating again, she'll be under even more stress. I'm already involved so little in her life right now, I…"

"Cécile, it doesn't have to be us dating." Eva reached out and took her hand in a comforting manner. She forced herself to smile brightly in an almost carefree manner. Eva would be lying if she said she hadn't been thinking of asking her out on a date, but it wasn't like Cécile owed her anything. "It's just a bit of sex we had last night. We can go to work today and never see each other again, if you'd like. Sex doesn't automatically mean a relationship."

They soon began eating breakfast in an uncomfortable silence, Eva eyeing the pictures hanging on the kitchen wall. What caught her eye was on a small girl with brown hair and vivid green eyes, smiling brightly as she hugged a much younger looking Cécile. Something about the little girl sent this feeling to form in the back of her mind, but she decided to ignore it.

After dishes were put away, coats were on,and both women were out of the apartment building, they exchanged glances on the sidewalk.

"Well, I need to get to the embassy." Cécile smiled at Eva, who returned the smile. "Those ambassadors can never get stuff done without secretaries like myself."

"... If you think you're not so close to your daughter anymore,maybe try spending more time with her? Surely you're allowed to take a day off, or have lunch with her?" Eva smiled as she took out her umbrella, noticing the dark skies overhead. "Not that's it's my place to tell you how to live your life or anything."

"..." Cécile stared at her for what felt like the longest time, before she bit her lower lip. "I want to try. The… the whole dating thing, I want to try it. So maybe we could go out for lunch today? Could I bring my daughter too?"

"Sure, why not?" Eva's smile brightened considerably, before taking a pad of paper out of her purse and jotting down her phone number. "Here, just text me if you change your mind. We can meet at the Grand Paris. I had a reservation today, I'm sure I can add two more seats to my table."

"I think I'd love that." Cécile beamed and then quickly took the paper, tucking it into her purse. "So we'll meet you there at twelve?"

"Sounds perfect." Eva waved, and quickly, the two went their separate ways, both with wide smiles on their face.

…

Eva arrived at the high school in a chipper mood, happily waving to any teachers she passed, brightly greeting the principal, Mr. Arquette, who happily waved back before he took a guilty looking student into his office.

"Good morning, Eva." Caline Bustier smiled brightly as she stepped out of her classroom, looking prim and proper in her white pantsuit, that was spotless and ironed to perfection. Eva silently wondered if she ever spilled anything on that thing. She nodded in greeting, but remained silent and gripped her purse tighter, eyeing the classroom door. "Listen, I need you to fetch all of my worksheets from the printer room. I have a lot of assignments to hand out today."

"Sure thing." Eva shrugged and brushed past her, making her way towards the staff room. The papers could wait for a few minutes. She waved to a few of the teachers that were gathered around, drinking coffee and chatting as they snacked on a box of pastries from a familiar looking bakery box. She poured herself a mug of coffee and took a seat amongst the teachers, who all returned her smile. "Guess what she asked me to do this morning. She wants me to grab all of her worksheets, she's not planning on teaching today."

"She's getting lazier." One of the teachers commented as she picked up a danish from the box and took a bite of the sugary pastry. "Mmm, Tom and Sabine never let me down with my morning orders."

"She's been printing off a lot of worksheets and such. Is she even giving lectures anymore? It feels like she simply gives her class readings and does the worksheets, without truly doing anything." Another teacher sniffed in annoyance, choosing a muffin for himself. He then eyed Eva and grinned. "But we all know Caline doesn't know how to do her job, at least, not properly."

There were playful chuckles sounding around the staff room at his comment. Caline Bustier was an outcast, in a sense, with the staff at Lycée Saint Louis. They saw the woman as a teacher who didn't take her job seriously, given that her class was left to run wild, and had all been akumatized several times, save for a few students.

She tried so hard to be friends with everyone, but she just didn't have the respect of her fellow colleagues. They all saw her as a child playing dress up, in a sense. Her students got more detention than anyone, and the fact that she refused to discipline her students properly was a thorn in the other teachers' sides, because they had to deal with the bratty kids who wouldn't listen to authority. Mr. Arquette had even threatened to expel one miss Lila Rossi and Alya Césaire because of their behavioural issues; fake doctor's notes, outbursts of rage and violence when questioned… It was just a mess.

They had worried when they heard a TA was coming and asked to work with Caline, though many of them hoped that she would somehow rattle Caline's train of thought into something more sane, but no such luck. The teacher merely put all of her responsibilities on the TA and carried on thinking she was a beloved teacher, who had been moved from DuPont to Saint Louis because she was just so amazing that they didn't want her class of superb, inspirational, gifted students to be without her gifted guidance.

To be honest, it was the complete opposite. The only promising students in that class were Adrien Agreste; the famous model and heir to the Gabriel brand, Marinette Dupain-Cheng; an inspiring designer who seemed to be designing for many influential celebrities these days, and Nathaniel: whose comic he made with his boyfriend Marc seemed to be taking off at a breakneck pace and was already being picked up by a publisher.

But that was all, really.

And somehow, Evangeline had been guided into the staff and their companionship. A woman who had only been in France for five months had gotten into their good graces,instead of the new teacher who had been there now for three years.

"You look chipper today." One of the other teachers gave a sly grin, a devious glint in her eyes. "You brought someone home last night?"

"Actually, I was the one brought home." Eva smiled as she snatched a muffin from the bakery box and winked at the woman. "I even got myself a date. Well, I'm going out to lunch with her and her daughter, I think it's gonna be an 'I want my daughter's approval to date' kind of thing."

"And you're okay with that?"

"Why the hell not? She's… She's gorgeous and her smile is amazing. Sure, she's fairly older than me, in her mid thirties, but I wanna give this a chance."

"You're a cougar hunter, aren't you?"

"No! I'm, like, twenty four!"

There was laughter around them before Eva gave them a playful scowl and snatched two pastries from the box, much to the outcry of the other teachers. Eva spitefully stuck out her tongue and left the room without another word.

After getting an ungodly amount of papers from the printer room, Eva got to Caline's class, and she was greeted with the familiar scene of everyone crowded around Lila Rossi, enraptured with some tall tale she was telling about a prince and a Wayne boy fighting for her hand in marriage or something.

Evangeline rolled her eyes and made her way to the back of the class, where two students were seated alone.

"Good morning Mari, Adrien." Evangeline handed them each a pastry she had snatched, then had a devious little grin on her face. "How are my favourite kids today?"

"Father is making me do another photo shoot with the banshee." Adrien stated dryly as he happily munched into the chocolate filled croissant he was handed. He carefully eyed the TA, then smiled. "What's got you so happy today?"

"I'm so sorry, Alya, but I can't." Lila's voice grew louder as she sounded so regretful, pouting. "But my mother invited me to lunch as the Grand Paris. We're getting the best VIP table and she's going to be introducing me to a supermodel, who wants me to be her apprentice."

Marinette rolled her eyes and shared a smirk with Adrien and Eva, before she bit into her cinnamon bun. When Miss Bustier appeared, all of the students took their seats and class began. But Eva couldn't ignore the little niggle that was wriggling in the back of her mind, telling her that something was wrong.

…

As soon as lunch rolled around, Evangeline eagerly went and got her purse. As she headed towards the school entrance, Marinette fell in step beside her.

"I've filed to switch classes. Adrien too."

"Good. Glad you finally stop giving out second chances like they're candy." Eva smiled down at Marinette, ruffling her hair a bit. " Listen, I've got a date to get to, so you might just be stuck with Adrien at lunch today."

"Oh, we're actually going to Luka's for lunch. He, Kagami, and Chloé thought it would be fun to have lunch, we haven't had it together in a while." 

"Kinda hard to do that when those three are constantly making kissy faces at each other."

"And Adrien is wanting into that relationship too." Marinette gave a soft giggle, then smiled up at the older woman. "Since we're eighteen now, I think he's getting bolder about his life choices. No more father dictating everything."

"And for you, no more classmates putting all the responsibilities on you. Just don't stress, fall in love again, maybe join the poly squad." Eva joked, winking. "You have lots of love to give, sugar cookie."

"Okay, enough poking into my love life, go deal with your own." Marinette let out a laugh and the two walked down the front steps. Just as Eva was about her hail herself a cab, one pulled up and out stepped Cécile. "Cécile? What are you doing here?"

"Eva? Oh, is this where you work?" Cécile's beautiful face lit up with a stunning smile as she strode over to the woman, taking her hands. "What a coincidence, my daughter goes here as well! And there she is!"

Eva glanced to where Cécile was indicating and felt her gut clench. Striding down the steps, surrounded by her entourage, was Lila Rossi. Her cat-like green eyes narrowed as soon as she set eyes on Eva, but she strode forward confidently, calling out to her mother and embracing her. She began talking louder, giving a dramatic performance for her faithful entourage. 

"Mama, I'm so glad you're here! Let's hurry and get to the Grand Paris so I can meet your special friend!" Lila flipped her hair over her shoulder and smirked at Marinette and Eva, hands on her hips. "We wouldn't want to make such an important person wait, now do we?"

"There's no rush, Lila, don't worry." Cécile laughed as she returned her daughter's hug, then motioned to Eva. "She's actually right here. Isn't that lucky, now we all can go to the restaurant together?"

"Wait, Miss Bourbon is a supermodel? Isn't she a bit fat for that?" Alya's brows shot up as she eyed the TA skeptically. 

"Supermodel? What are you talking about?" Cécile's brows drew together as she glanced at Alya curiously, then to her daughter. "I never said a supermodel. I told you I met someone special and she was nice enough to make room in her reservations for us to join her for lunch."

Marinette had to hold back a giggle as she watched Lila's face go bright red in embarrassment as her lie was brought to light. Many of her classmates were giving confused looks before Rose, innocent little Rose, stepped forward and shook Cécile's hand.

"Mrs. Rossi, it's so good to see you again! How was your time in Prague the other week? Wasn't it exciting that Damian Wayne and Roy Harper fought over her? You must have been so thrilled to have met the Achu royal family."

"What are you talking about? We've never been to Prague.. Lila?" Cécile glanced over at her daughter, who had begun to panic.

Marinette took a step back as she watched the chaos unfold and Lila's lies came to light. She felt a bit of glee as Alya kept demanding answers, while Cécile kept tearing every lie to shreds, right in front of the entire class. But then she remembered what Evangeline said earlier.

Slowly, she turned to her friend and saw that her face had gone stark white, even her lips had lost some colour.

"Eva?" Marinette spoke, suddenly drawing everyone's attention.

"Evangeline?" Cécile stepped forward, reaching for the woman, but stopped at the glazed look she saw in the woman's eyes. Eva couldn't hear anything, the blood was roaring in her ears and her mind was reeling.

"You planned this, didn't you? Why would you do this? You teamed up with Marinette to bully me!" Lila burst into tears, obviously trying to save face. "You motherfucker, you turned my mother against me! How do you know her?!"

"You just answered your own question, Miss Rossi." Eva's voice came out cold, hard, and her expression mirrored it. The class took a moment of silence to ponder her words, before the light of realization hit them.

Marinette couldn't help it, she began laughing. She quickly doubled over from the onslaught of laughter, before she wiped away her tears.

Lila's face went red and something dangerous sparked in her eyes. She launched herself as Marinette and aimed her claws at the girl, but Eva stepped forward and got in her way.

Eva didn't cry out as Lila's long manicured nails raked over her face and neck, leaving behind marks. She grabbed Lila's wrists roughly, stopping her attack after the Italian got a few hits in. She stopped the screaming girl from any further attacks and met Adrien's gaze as he made his way down the front steps.

"Adrien, please go get Miss Bustier and Mr. Arquette. It seems like we finally have a hold of Mrs. Rossi and now we can ask her all about those long absences and the false doctors notes." Evangeline smiled thinly down at Lila, whose eyes glimmered with rage and hatred. "Funny how things work out, hm?"

"You'll regret this." Lila hissed through clenched teeth as Adrien ran back into the school. "I'll make sure of it." 

Evangeline just rolled her eyes and somewhat roughly guided Lila up the front steps and towards the principal's office.

…

"I just don't understand. Lila's told me that the school has been shut down for weeks at a time due to the akuma attacks, due to Ladybug and Chat Noir taking so long to defeat them." Cécile explained to a grave looking Mr. Arquette. "I don't understand, why would you all believe she was away on a trip with me?"

"Because that's what she told us. Not that I was fooled, I easily looked into her absences and I knew you and her were still in the city. Contacting you is quite difficult, Mrs. Rossi." Mr. Arquette rose a brow at the woman, who had the decency to blush in embarrassment. "Our daughter never gave us your new cell phone number."

"Oh, she told me she had, because I gave her my old phone since hers broke." Cécile out in, her lips pressed into a thin line as she eyed her daughter. "So you've been telling everyone that we've been traveling to exotic places? Lila, I'm a secretary with the embassy, not an ambassador. Why on earth would you be telling people that, I could lose my job!"

"It's also online." Eva piped in, arms crossed. Cécile flinched when she saw the blood dripping from the scratches on the woman's face as she had refused medical attention. "On the Ladyblog, with Lila also stating she's Ladybug's best friend. Your daughter has been a ringleader of some bullies in her class, telling lies and targeting a specific student, as well as sexually harassing Adrien Agreste. We've already contacted their parents, they should be here shortly."

"What?! Mama, you can't believe them, Evangeline hates me and used you to hurt me! She's upset because I refused her advances, she's a creep, a criminal, she's obsessed with me!" Lila screeched, tightly gripping her mother's arm with tears swimming in her eyes.

"That is enough, Ms. Rossi." Mr. Arquette snapped at Lila, making her flinch. "We've already had this long discussion with your false accusations towards Ms. Bourbon. Miss Bustier, control your student for once!"

Caline looked embarrassed and went to speak, but Mr. Arquette cut her off with a look, then returned his gaze to a dumbfounded Cécile.

"Your daughter has been causing quite the amount of trouble. When Miss Bourbon got here, your daughter began telling everyone that she was on the run from Canadian police because she enjoys little boys."

"She also told everyone that I touched her and tried to force her into sex." Evangeline's voice remained icy as she crossed her arms, her eyes cold and flat. "We tried contacting you at your home, at the embassy, but there was no luck. Miss Bustier here told Mr. Arquette not to bring this slander to the police, that she'd discipline Lila. She never did and it all got swept under the rug." 

"Eva…" Cécile whispered, her horror growing and a nauseous feeling rolling over her. "I'm so sorry…"

"Not as sorry as I am." Eva turned towards Mr. Arquette, her body shivering gently. "I'm going back to the class. Someone needs to actually watch over them and keep them in line. I'll visit the nurse on my way there to get bandaged up."

Mr Arquette was quiet for a long moment, but seeing the swirl of emotions in the TA's eyes, he nodded and let her go. Once Evangeline shut the office door closed behind her, she heard screaming from both mother and daughter through it, making her shudder.

She walked in almost a daze, before slipping into one of the bathrooms. Nausea hit her full force and she got violently sick in one of the trash cans, before she dropped to her knees and began to sob.

…

Marinette watched as Eva entered the classroom, which had been gravely quiet. She watched as her friend stiffly walked and sat down at the teacher's desk, looking absolutely miserable.

"Miss Rossi won't be returning to class today. In fact, the authorities have been contacted, due to her assault towards myself." Eva muttered and no one dazed argue with her as they eyes her bandaged face, though Alya looked pissed.

" You set her up, you b-"

"Miss Césaire, hold your tongue before I come over there and make you close it. You're already on thin ice as well with the slander you made towards in on that tabloid of yours." Evangeline's words made Alya's mouth snap shut. "I honestly hope you're all happy now. I hope every action you made since meeting Lila was worth it."

The class was silent, then blinked and all of them rushed towards Marinette, shouting apologies. Marinette ignored them, tightly gripping Adrien's arm as she was swarmed by the apologies, the tears, the begging. But she watched as Eva laid her head on the desk and seemed defeated. And her heart ached.

It quickly spread around the school that Lila had been expelled and Miss Bustier had been fired for grooming things to get this out of control. That Lila had been dragged off school property kicking and screaming profanities, and many waited for an akuma, but none appeared. Hawkmoth found no use in the angry girl; she had failed far too many times for his liking, she was useless.

Marinette and Adrien transferred classes despite the begging and pleading of their former classmates

Mr. Arquette offered Evangeline Caline's job, much to the woman's surprise.

And it seems to get better. Though Alya herself was expelled not too long after, after lashing out and trying to slander Marinette and Eva on her blog once again, it seemed to get better.

No more bullying, the class was reined in, they behaved better, their futures looked brighter, if only a little bit.

Cécile never spoke to Eva again, heading back to Italy without another word 

So Eva took the bottle of wine she had been planning.to share with Cécile and opened it, heading to her balcony to spend the night getting drunk.

When a familiar heroic pair showed up on her balcony, she invited them to join her, if only for one glass.

And she took a deep breath and smiled.

All is fine.

It would be fine.

She'd be fine.


End file.
